Kobushi Shirayukinomiya
Kobushi Shirayukinomiya (白雪宮 拳, Shirayukinomiya Kobushi) is the banchou of the Minato District. She is the Gouriki (Herculean Strength) Banchou. She appears to be a sweet young tomboyish looking girl and attends St. Veronica Academy, meaning she comes from a very rich family. Despite her petite size, she can eat an entire Chanko Nabe all by herself due to her body having a rare medical condition called "Hyperion Constitution" that makes her muscle and organs a dozen times denser and more flexible than normal with the drawback of having extremely high metabolism. She fancies herself as the warrior of justice and goes around wreaking havoc within her district on things that she considers evil. She even destroyed an entire street because a biker gang used to frequent there and cause trouble. After her defeat at the hands of Akira, she learns from her actions and becomes friends with him. In the final chapter, she becomes a model. Personality Gouriki is a one-track minded girl that loves to bring justice to evildoers and is willing to risk her life for both her underling and innocents alike. However, her naivety and the disregard for consequences almost leads to a disastrous chemical plant leakage which could've potentially kill lots of people. After fighting and befriending Akira, Gouriki starts thinking more about the effects her actions have on those around her but still maintains her naïve and determined mindset. The Savior Gouriki Arc Gouriki was causing huge problems in Minato District but she thought she was doing this for justices and her underling Onji was trying to speak some sense into her but she didn't listen because she has a one-track mind and now was planning on destroying a chemical plant saying the reason because they causing a problem to the environment but when she destroys the place, the chemical well go to the water which poison the ocean. Akira was ask by Onji to stop her and he went there to stop her. When Akira went to a chemical plant where Gouriki is destroying the place because the chemical plant is causing a problem to the environment and when he got there it turns out to be a girl and she little but can wield two giant iron ball with ease! Goriki was gonna destroy the most dangerous thing in the plant but stop her but using his Double Hammer but she stop it by using her hands! Gouriki toss Akira aside but he landed on his feet, Gouriki say that Akira seem to be not taking it seriously and told him to fight her seriously. It later turn out by Hinako that Gouriki have Hyperion Constitution which a very rare thing happen to humans that increase the humans muscle to a point where they can carry very heavy thing no normal human can. When Gouriki smash Akira with two of her iron bulb, Hinako and her thought he was beaten but then the tank had a leak which turns out to be acid which melt metals! Her butler Gokurou explain to her if that acid went into the ocean it will cause death of many fish and human as well! Gouriki realize what she done and when to stop it but then Onji came in and try to stop it and Gouriki try to stop him from doing this because it was her fault but he wanted to do this because he will always protect her. But then Akira came by and stop the poison by tossing another tank into the ocean that will cure the poison and is harmless to humans. Gouriki is depressed because she almost got Onji and other people and fish died because she didn't think straight also she cause the plant workers some trouble too, but Akira say that she learn her lesson and he should go and Hinako came in and told him he should have said he is okay but Gouriki stop him and said she wanted him to fight her seriously this time for real and Akira. They went away from the plant and when Gouriki try to attack him Akira defeated her easily by only using Double Hammer which destroyed her bulb. Gouriki was happy to one she was right because back then he wasn't taken it seriously because the tank was behind and if he did fight seriously he would have sent her flying to the tank. Onji was surprised what a man he is for thinking about the dangers around him then the fight. Gouriki say she lost in both power and heart but Akira didn't think so because she was willing to throw away her life to save her underling and others and that she shouldn't misuse her and Gouriki was touched by his words. Five Dark Vows Arc She later returns with a group of bancho (all defeated by Akira) to assist him against the Five Dark Vows, her reason for helping Akira was that he taught her to not use her power reckless and not misuse it. She later enrolled in Akira high school and was becoming popular with the boys. Later Gouriki and the rest was told where to go to an abandoned military base to fight, when they got they the Five Dark Vows shown up and challenged them to a one-on-one fight each of them and they will fight in different level of the base and each one have a surprise in them. Gouriki was the second one to fight them and she against Komori. The stage they in have to be on logs but under the logs have spikes? During they fight Komori was beating her a lot and Gouriki was surprise that he is very light despite his size and him being in a box but Komori reveal to her that he learn a way to fit in a box with ease and that he wanted everyone in Japan to learn this and live in small boxes like him to avoid poor house and wanted to fight her because her house is one of the biggest in Japan and make normal house poor. Once he manager to push her and sent her down to the spike and thought she died but turn out she survived due to her cells and went back up to fight him. She continues to try to hit him but Komori kept on dodging her attacks by slipping through them all by using his body without the box help. Komori told her he can dodge attack easily due to his ability even if during meditation position but Gouriki continued to try to hit him but then the roof is starting to fall apart due to Gouriki destroying the place? Komori was planning to leave but his box is struck under some rubbles and then some part of the roof fell on him and crash him. He called for help from his teammate but they refused to help him! Komori thought he's gonna die but Gouriki came in and told him she will save him. Komori ask her why and she said it natural to help others as a messages of justices and Komori was happy by this. Gouriki push him with her divine fist and saved him but knock him out! Gouriki and the other saw Ryougen fight with Akira but the place was going to explode because of Haruya and try to escape with the others. After that she and the others saw Ryougen fight and Akira was winning. After Akira saved everyone by tossing the bomb away to save them Gouriki and the other decided to go out and eat. Komori ask Gouriki to be her underling Machine Banchou Arc When Gouriki learn of Akira death and went to the hospitality to see. When Gouriki and the other Banchou Alliance came in they were all upset and Yuu said if this was a sick joke. All of the Banchou Alliance agree to go where Machine is for revenger expert for Yuu who left and went out. Gouriki and the other went to Machine District to beat him. But when they got there Machine holding a defeated Yuu! Raionji was so mad he went first and attack him but it wasn't good enough and he defeated him easily! Gouriki was next and attack him but Machine beat her! The whole team was reported dead and Machine went to they high school and start taking control but they got up and start attacking him again. The whole school classmates join in the fight to save the school but they weren't strong even but then a loud stomp is coming closer and closer. Everyone was confused but then they realize who it is and then Akira broke through a wall and was reveal to be alive again!? Everyone was happy to see him again but Machine underling told them why is he alive but all of them yelled out "LIKE I CARE" like Akira does and Akira turn to Machine and end up having a second fight! Gouriki and the other were there to see Machine fate. The Dark Student Council Arc Gouriki and the Banchou Alliance were all at they school talking about they next plan since they took out 17 districts and only seven are remain and those remaining banchou made a team together called the Wolf Fang and that they have massive force! The one who is leading the Wolf Fang is Kyouya Shiga. Akira told Yuu if a person by the name Takeshi was there but Yuu said there weren't a guy named Takeshi. The Banchou Alliance called it a day and Raionji ask about why Akira ask about a guy named Takeshi but Kiriu told him is unnecessary thing to share with strangers? Raionji told him they friends here but Kiriu told them that they are just alliance who owns Akira and that they are not friends!? Gouriki and Raionji were shock to hear that and Gouriki that they still friends despite being allies. Yuu laughs saying that he is not even a comrade because his goal was to win the 23 District Project. The next day Ryougen came to Akira high school and he was beaten half to death!! Akira told him who did this and he said a banchou with a white uniform? Ryougen told Akira they are not from the 23 District Project and passed out? Kiriu notice Ryougen scars are pretty bad and know who did this to him and left the group to go after him. They told him what wrong but he didn't listen and told him is a personal thing and left. Gouriki and the other Banchou Alliance saw a video on Hinako phone about a guy who look like Akira but it Takeshi and Takeshi told everyone in Japan the plan and he destroy Tokyo Tower! Everyone was shock and was wondering who he is but then a woman came in and told them who he is and it turn out to be Haruka Kodama! They talk about what going on and the reason she here was to tell Akira about Takeshi and told them about what going on in Japan now but then banchou with a white uniform bust through a wall! The white uniform attack Haruka but she dodge but Raionji got hit and fall down. When the white uniform was about to attack Yuu but Haruka stopped his attack and start hitting him but her hand was bleeding and Gouriki try to attack him but his hand eat her weapon and almost eat her!? But Yuu saved her in time and tried the white uniform. Raionji gets up and try to blast him with his air but the white uniform cut his way out and beat Raionji! The white uniform reveal his named to be Gamu Kishiri. Gamu told them what happening and that the 23 District Project was frozen and that a new project called Damocles Project was going on and told them what it is and that there is 46 members! Gamu also said he will have to kill them! Before he could fight Haruka used the Scorpion Killing Technique to the Banchou Alliance! Gamu was questioning why she did that to her allies but later they came up standing looking like zombies and start attacking him! Gamu wasn't able to block due to they new fighting movements and Haruka found an opening and use her technique on him and he was paralyze. Haruka told him she used a pressure points that temporarily numbs their limbs lose and increase their physical abilities several times. The Banchou Alliance woke up from the technique and Haruka made Gamu to talk more about the true plan which was called Damocles Project and told them that a island will be bombed and is from 7 days! Haruka told him if he is doing this too but he said he is not part of it. Gamu was trying to break free but Haruka told him he will die and his blood came out and pass out. Haruka told them what happen but then Gamu got up again to kill them. Haruka was smiling and told him it was over because Akira was in the room now! Akira saw what was happing and defeated Gamu with one punch and sent him flying out!! They went to see if Gamu was really defeated and later they told Akira what's happen even the new project called Damocles Project and that they are playing to bomb Mugenjima airport! They decided to go find Kiriu for help but Gamu told him that he was killed by Kenji Isaki which shocked them all but then a hole came out of nowhere and took Gamu! The Banchou Alliance were sad to hear Kiriu was dead but Akira told them he is not a weak guy and he is still alive and Yuu agreed which they were happy to hear. Banchou Stats * Strength: 10/10 * Stamina: 10/10 * Spirit: 7/10 * Intelligence: 2/10 * Agility: 7/10 * Technique: 6/10 Techniques & Weapons She wields two giant iron bulbs (which are double her size) as her weapons of choice, she nicknamed them Salt Chanko and Miso Chanko. They are destroyed by a member of the Dark Student Council, but she replaces them with an even larger spiked metal mace. *'Divine Fist' (ディバインフィスト, Dibain Fisuto): she trusts both of her bulbs towards her enemy in a similar fashion to Akira's Double Hammer, even strong enough to push him back (though Akira has said he halved his strength in their first fight). *'Fall Impact' (フォール・インパクト, Fōru Inpakuto): She brings one of bulbs down on her enemy in an overhead smash attack crushing them with its weight. *'Chase Pendulum' (チョイス・ペンデュラム, Choisu Pendyuramu): Following her Full Impact, she brings the second bulb down onto the first one doubling the weight on her enemy. *'Divine Hand' (ディバイン・ハンド, Dibain Hando): This is the same as Divine Fist, except she uses her own hands instead of the bulbs. It is unknown if this technique is stronger than Divine Fist. *'Shining Impact' (シャイニング・インパクト, Shainingu Inpakuto): Using her spiked mace, she smacks her enemy away with incredible force. Upon impact, a bright light occurs. *'Human Fall Impact' (人間・フォール・インパクト, Ningen Fōru Inpakuto): Divine Fist.jpg|Divine Fist Full Impact.jpg|Full Impact Chase Pendulum.jpg|Chase Pendulum Divine Hand.jpg|Divine Hand Shining Impact.jpg|Shining Impact Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Banchou Category:Protagonists Category:Banchou Alliance